


[Podfic] Naptime

by sophinisba



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Age Play, Audio Format: MP3, Community: kink_bingo, Community: summerpornathon, M/M, Napping, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-28
Updated: 2012-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-21 04:05:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11935947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophinisba/pseuds/sophinisba
Summary: alba17's story read aloud: "Merlin knows that naptime will make everything better."





	[Podfic] Naptime

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Naptime](https://archiveofourown.org/works/410454) by [alba17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alba17/pseuds/alba17). 



> Recorded for the ageplay square on my Kink Bingo card, 2012.

## Download and Streaming

  * [MP3](http://sophinisba.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Merlin/Naptime.mp3) | **Size:** 2.8 MB | **Duration:** 6 minutes



Please rght-click and save-as to download, or left-click to stream in your browser.  
  
---


End file.
